


Responsabilidades

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, F/M, Kidge - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Aunque Sam Holt había fallecido, las palabras de su padre seguían frescas en la mente de Pidge "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad".





	Responsabilidades

Pidge se dejó caer en su cama completamente agotada, sentía sus músculos tensos, desgarrados por las cortadas que acababa de recibir.

A penas llegó a su casa, subió las escaleras y entró directo a su habitación con solo la energía suficiente para no derrumbarse en el suelo.

Había estado más distraída de lo usual, y debía concentrarse más, el haber estado pensando en unos ojos violeta había provocado más daños en su cuerpo que a los que estaba acostumbrada.

Agradeció que su madre aún no llegaba a casa, su nueva investigación en propiedades tóxicas de una nueva flor la mantenían ocupada, así que no escuchó los pasos arrastrándose de su hija sangrante. Más tarde Pidge se encargaría de limpiar las gotitas de sangre que salían de su brazo y manchaban el piso de madera.

Se mantuvo en esa posición por unos minutos, recuperando el aliento y mirando las estrellas, lunas y planetas dibujadas en el techo de su habitación.

Habían sido pintadas por Samuel Holt.

Su difunto padre.

Aún recordaba claramente la noche lluviosa en que un hombre de gran estatura apareció en su casa, presentándose como Zarkon, jefe directo de su Sam, dándole la noticia de la muerte de su padre y hermano mayor.

Fue un dolor insoportable para ella, había noches lluviosas en las que su mente jugaba con ella y revivía los recuerdos dolorosos, el funeral de su familia.

Sin embargo, Pidge encontraba consuelo en algo: hacía algo bueno con su vida en nombre de su padre.

Era una alumna estrella que resaltaba en todas las clases, bueno, atletismo era un punto a parte, no podía mostrar todas sus habilidades, y ayudaba a su madre en los estudios botánicos.

Pero eso solo era referente a ella.

A veces durante clases, a veces en las noches, a veces en las tardes o madrugadas, una parte de Pidge era libre.

Podía saltar de una azotea a otra, golpear a chicos malos, ayudar a las personas inocentes.

En un inicio, ella hubiese preferido ignorar lo que había ocurrido con su cuerpo y seguir dedicándose a estudiar, caminar de un lado a otro, construir robots y hablar con sus amigos de segundo año Lance y Hunk sobre los nuevos videojuegos retro que conseguían.

Pero cuando Sam y Matt murieron, ella sabía perfectamente como honrar su memoria, después de todo, la frase característica de Sam seguía grabada en su mente.

_"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad"_

Bajó la vista para ver el traje verde y blanco de cuerpo completo que llevaba puesto cuando combatía al mal, pensó que debía reparar la tela rota en la sección de su estómago.

Sacó la máscara de su rostro y la vio fijamente, era una parte más de ella. Al estár en ese traje se sentía capaz de todo, podía mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades físicas, acabar con un par de golpes a los ladrones de bancos que habían aparecido con más frecuencia en esos días, no era la niña indefensa que su padre, hermano y amigos querían defender. A la población no parecía importarle mucho que ella fuese tan pequeña y delgada, no creían que se rompería al detener un autobús, y aunque escuchaba rumores con respecto a que su sexo no estaba aclarado para todos, no le importaba.

Los poderes que esa araña le había otorgado eran una de las cosas más importantes en su vida.

— ¡Cariño! ¡Ya estoy aquí! —la voz de su madre le hizo pegar un brinco y caer de la cama.

— Mierda, mierda, mierda —comenzó a maldecir al desorden en su cuarto, miró a todas las direcciones. No había manera de quitarse su traje a la velocidad de la luz. Tomó una toalla, entró al baño y encendió la regadera.

— ¿Katie?

— ¡Me estoy bañando! —contuvo un quejido al sentir el agua fría pasar por la carne viva que se asomaba en su estómago y hombro. Solo esperaba regenerarse pronto.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, nena? —la voz de Colleen sonó detrás de la puerta, Pidge se preguntó el como su madre podía ser tan jodidamente veloz en ocasiones.

— Solo algo cansada, hoy fue el examen del profesor Iverson. Sabes que me odia un poco —bromeó.

— Katie, hay sangre en el piso, ¿Estás bien?

—... ¿Me llegó el periodo?

Se preguntó tambien el como podía ser una listilla e inventar excusas tontas. Afortunadamente, Colleen solo soltó una risa y se ofreció a comprar tampones, Pidge negó y su madre salió a prepararla cena.

Pidge soltó un suspiro de alivio.

 _"Ya que"_  pensó desganada. El traje estaba mojado por completo, ahora debía repararlo y secarlo.

Se quitó el traje y procedió a cumplir con su ducha mientras su mente estaba en otro lado.

No sabía como, no sabía cuando. Pero sabía que lo que había nacido como admiración y amistad hacia Keith Kogane, había evolucionado a un enamoramiento.

No era secreto que Pidge era muy lista, esto solo provocaba las burlas de sus compañeros, etiquetadola de nerd, robando su almuerzo, empujándola, tirando sus útiles o escondiendo su mochila.

Recordaba el no querer problemas, porque simplemente creía que era estúpido generarlos, ella quería una vida tranquila, estudiar sin que se burlaran de ella por querer aprender, vestir como ella quería sin que la miraran mal.

Claro, el momento en que todo se fue por la borda llegó.

En ese entonces, Pidge estaba en primer grado de secundaria, Matt no podía ayudarla porque estaba ocupado trabajando en una investigación super secreta con su padre, así que estaban casi incomunicados.

Hacía frío en la ciudad y Pidge ocultaba su largo cabello con ayuda de un gorro, esa tarde al salir de la escuela, había sido acorralada por un chico rubio que disfrutaba de molestarla con insistencia.

Se sentía aún más pequeña por la falta de sus anteojos, su vista apestaba y ella los había olvidado en el gimnasio, tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con aquel tipo en el lugar.

El rubio había apretado su muñeca y la había lanzado contra el suelo, Pidge apenas pudo reaccionar para ver como un recién llegado de cabellera negra golpeaba la mandíbula del rubio, dejándolo en el suelo y dándole una patada en el estómago para dejarlo fuera de combate.

— ¿Todo bien? —Pidge no creía en ángeles, ni siquiera en personas buenas (además de su familia, claro) pero el chico había llegado en el momento exacto y lo agradecía. Asintió y el chico la ayudó a levantarse, revisando su muñeca. Pidge no podía distinguir muy bien sus rasgos, el chico pareció asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, acto seguido, sacó un pequeño estuche y extrajo en contenido, movió los mechones que Pidge tenía en el rostro y le colocó los anteojos con cuidado.

— Eh... Gracias —murmuró Pidge ligeramente confundida y avergonzada.

— De nada, Katie —se detuvo en seco, ¿Él la conocía? Giró su rostro para verlo, identificando el cabello rebelde de color negro, la piel pálida y los ojos violeta.

—... ¿Kogane?

El chico era casi una leyenda en la secundaria desde que golpeó en primer año a un tipo mayor, aunque ahora Keith estaba en último grado, los rumores sobre él continuaban, nadie quería olvidar como un pequeño niño había roto el labio del tipo más fastidioso de la escuela. Pero Pidge no lo conocía por eso, ella había visto a Keith infinidad de veces rondando cerca de su hermano mayor.

— Keith —aclaró el chico— En verdad no hemos hablado, pero... mi hermano Shiro trabaja con tu padre y hermano. Yo... bueno...

Pidge asintió rápidamente al ver que Keith comenzaba a lucir incómodo con su mirada, quizá apenado.

— ¡Si! —salió un grito de la boca de Pidge — ¡Se quien eres! Solo me sorprendió verte aquí...

Un quejido a unos metros llamó la atención de ambos, el rubio seguía quejándose de dolor.

— Hijos de puta —a penas salió su voz.

Keith cruzó los brazos.

— Katie, ¿Puedes golpearlo? —Pidge lo miró algo alarmada, si quería una venganza, pero...— En el fondo sabes que lo merece.

Pidge asintió.

— Si, pero solo hace lo que hace por falta de atención —las palabras de Matt estaban en su mente— Si hay una persona tan... odiosa, solo debes sentir lástima por él. Prestarle atención no vale la pena.

— ¡Váyanse a la mierda! —gritó el rubio en el suelo. Keith rodó los ojos.

— Amigo, está siendo un rayo de sol y perdonándote, no lo arruines —se quejó Keith, luego se dirigió a Pidge— Generalmente diría que eso es tonto, pero creo que tienes un punto.

Durante su camino a casa esa tarde, se enteró de algo: el aura rebelde de Keith no mentía para nada, era descontrolado, odiaba acatar las órdenes, pero no era nada malo.

— Quizá debas ir a tu casa ya. La mía está ahí —comentó Pidge señalando una casa de color blanco y menta con un enorme jardín al frente. Keith asintió y aceleró el paso, colocándose frente a la casa de al lado, tratando de dejar paso libre a los tipos de la mudanza que estaban metiendo los muebles al hogar. Pidge abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— Somos vecinos ahora, Katie. ¿Te parece bien si vamos juntos mañana? Quizá "señor idiota" esté esperando venganza.

Y Pidge asintió, verdaderamente felíz. No era por nada, pero Keith se había vuelto su primer amigo con el tiempo, ambos estaban felices con eso, las ventanas de sus habitaciones estaban una frente a la otra, logrando conversar cuando no podían dormir, siendo el pilar antiderrumbe del otro al informarse la falla del experimento Kerberos junto con la muerte de Samuel, Shiro y Matt.

Eran confidentes, el hecho de que Keith estuviera en el último año de preparatoria actualmente y ella en primero no lo impedía. Se contaban todo.

Pero por más que quisiera a Keith, no iba a decirle su secreto, temía arriesgar a su mejor amigo.

No era como si en uno de los viernes de Star Wars y pizza ella pudiera decir "Oye, ¿Qué crees? Una araña radiactiva me mordió y tengo superpoderes arácnidos, ahora me dedico a detener el crimen en mis tiempos libres", había tres finales para eso:

1- Keith le decía loca y le prohibiría comer azúcar hasta tarde, deteniendo para siempre sus maratones de teorías conspirativas antes de dormir.

2- Keith le creía e intentaba ayudarla, provocando que él se lastimase al no tener fuerza sobre humana.

3- Keith le creía y le pedía dejar su vida como Spidey de lado.

Ninguna opción le agradaba.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron, los suaves labios de Keith sobre los suyos.

Un escalofrío la recorrió y abrió los ojos, solo para sentirlos arder por el jabón que había caído en ellos.

Salió de la ducha con sus ojos enrojecidos y sus heridas casi cerradas por completo. Comenzó a vestirse con su clásica bermuda marrón y una playera holgada con un símbolo de la NASA, aunque eran las once de la mañana, el sol la sofocaba un poco, así que decidió dejar su sudadera verde en la habitación.

Tomó nuevamente la toalla para secar su cabello, luego miró al espejo como los cortos hilos miel estaban alborotados, pasó sus manos para sacudir el cabello, en verdad poco le importaba si estaba o no peinada, solo se ocupaba de los nudos y le daba libertad al cabello hasta el siguiente baño. Miró las puntas de su cabello.

_"De hecho, el cabello corto te queda. Luces linda, Pidge"_

De nuevo la voz de Keith en su cabeza. Golpeó sus mejillas levemente como reprimenda.

_"¿Sabías que tus pecas inferiores forman un triángulo que casi llega a tus labios?"_

Infinidad de veces Keith la atrapaba dormida y rayaba su cara, marcando con un pulmón verde los pequeños triangulitos inversos en sus mejillas (porque era cierto, las puntas de los triángulos estaban a mitad de sus mejillas, y si los unías con una línea recta, marcabas una línea exacta entre el espacio de su nariz y labios), y rayando diferentes constelaciones en el resto de pecas. Claro, a Pidge no le hacía gracia llegar a clases con la tinta roja y verde en las mejillas, porque, demonios, esa tinta tardaba un par de días en desaparecer. De hecho, aún había un fantasma de tinta en sus mejillas.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su madre, Colleen tarareaba alegre alguna melodía pegajosa.

Pidge admiraba a su madre.

Era cierto que tenía diferencias con ella, siendo la más notoria la diferencia de opinión con respecto a la naturaleza.

Pidge creía que era una cruel broma el que su madre tuviese una hija que detestaba lo referente a su pasión. Solo esperaba no tener futuros hijos que odiasen la astronomía.

Pidge admiraba la fuerza de Colleen, ella amaba a su difunto esposo, no tenía dudas de ello, su esposo e hijo murieron, pero nunca se derrumbó.

Su madre siguió trabajando arduamente, cuidándola y siendo alegre. Se preguntaba como podía soportarlo.

— Que bien, lasaña —comentó Pidge al sentir el olor de la comida. Tomó asiento.

— ¿Lavaste tus manos?

— Me acabo de bañar...

— Lava tus manos.

Pidge sonrió, Colleen nunca cambiaría. Se levantó y lavó sus manos, ayudando a su madre a servir lo que faltaba.

— ¿Que tal el trabajo? —preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

— Sigo estancada —suspiró agotada la mujer— Aunque hay nuevos índices de radiactividad, pero me es difícil de creer. Fue cultivada en una zona segura y cuidada en laboratorio, no es como si de la noche a la mañana apareciera un árbol, animal o insecto portando radiactividad.

Pidge soltó una risa por la ironía.

— Quizá sea así y pronto todos estaremos o muriendo o con nuevos poderes —llevó lasaña a su boca, disfrutando de la comida, Colleen también era muy buena cocinando.

Colleen limpió su boca con la servilleta y emitió un ruido extraño, dando a entender que deseaba hablar.

— Eso me recuerda, ¿Sabes de Spidey?

— Uh... si. El tipo o tipa que anda saltando por los edificios.

— Hoy me dio algo de lastima por el pobrecillo... o pobrecilla —Colleen lucía angustiada y Pidge puso atención a lo que su madre diría— Venía de camino a casa cuando Spidey tenía una batalla, creo que se lastimó mucho, la sangre salía en exceso de su hombro.

— Pues, supongo que será un gaje del oficio.

— Pero perece demasiado joven... Quizá es muy pequeño para una carga así.

Otra razón. No podía decir lo que era para no angustiar así a su madre, quien ahora se lamentaba por un desconocido, ¿Que haría Colleen si lo supiera?

La imaginaba con su discurso: " _Aparentemente, mi hija cree que vestir un traje de látex y golpear delincuentes es una actividad aceptable para alguien de 15 años"_

Pidge guardó silencio y picó su lasaña.

— Al menos hay menor cantidad de robos.

— No hay manera de negar eso —sonrió Colleen— A propósito, ¿Porqué volviste temprano de clases?

_"Salí temprano para recibir una paliza y quedar sangrando"_

— Cólicos.

— ¿Te trajo Keith?

Pidge se atragantó con la lasaña.

— ¡No! —Colleen la miró confundida— No... Keith no tiene porque estár conmigo siempre, mamá. Hoy Krolia lo llevó a clase, yo salí mucho más tarde y no fui con ellos. Él tiene sus cosas por hacer, creo que hoy tenía examen con el profesor Dos Santos.

— Hoy Krolia me llamó al trabajo —comentó Colleen— Dice que Keith ayer volvió tarde a casa, y la citaré  _"Completamente rojo, dudó de su existencia unos minutos y luego pegó un brinco festejando"_ Krolia estaba preocupada y Keith no le quiso decir nada, ¿Tu sabes lo que ocurrió?

 _"Keith besó a Spidey"_ pensó tomando un sorbo de la bebida en su mano.

Volvió a recordar.

La noche anterior, Colleen había vuelto agotada del trabajo, solo cenó y se durmió profundamente. Pidge se aseguró de que todo fuese seguro, se acomodó libros para parecer que estudiaba, la puerta de su habitación bloqueada y se puso su traje para una patrulla nocturna.

Casi eran las diez de la noche, no tardaría mucho en usar sus telarañas para saltar y revisar la zona.

Vio a Keith salir de un Seven Eleven con un granizado, ¿Quién compraba granizados a las 10 pm además de Keith? Cuando Keith daba vuelta por la siguiente calle, tres tipos aparecieron y bloquearon su paso.

Pidge agradeció haber salido a esa hora.

Se detuvo un poco antes para analizar todo, no podía dejar a Keith, pero tampoco podía lanzarse directamente a los tipos porque cada uno tenía navajas, y debía apurarse, pero no creía que con presentarse aquellos tipos huirían.

Keith estaba pegado a la pared y los tipos le bloqueaban el paso.

— ¿Creen que unos idiotas como ustedes pueden hacer eso? Si que son patéticos —cuestionó Keith con una sonrisa de superioridad.

— ¿Crees que tu noviecita de primero de verdad te quiere?

— Un minuto bastaría para superar lo que a ti te quisieron en toda tu miserable vida.

Si Keith salía vivo de esa, Pidge juró que lo mataría, quizá así dejaría de ser un inconsciente.

Activó la telaraña y pegó a uno a la pared, bloqueando su boca, aprovechó la distracción de los otros dos y bajó, colocándose entre Keith y los tipos.

— Knock, knock. Lamento interrumpir, pero no creo que acorralar al tipo sea muy bueno —aumentó su voz, por algún motivo, creían que Spidey tenía más autoridad si era hombre, como le provocaba arcadas a Pidge esa opinión, pero en ese momento solo quería sacar a Keith.

Un tipo la miró y comenzó a reír.

— ¿En serio? ¿Las mallitas y máscara te dan autoridad, amateur?

Pidge rodó los ojos aunque no la podían ver.

— Mira, ni tu ni yo queremos problemas, váyanse y no pasará nada.

El tipo volvió a reír. Bajo la leve luz distinguió que aquellos dos tipos iban en la preparatoria junto con ella, Keith y sus amigos.

— No seas imbécil y vete, niño.

— Como quieras.

Pidge activó la telaraña y quitó la navaja expuesta del tipo que reía, Keith tomó la tapa del bote de basura de al lado para bloquear uno que otro golpe.

El tipo que perdió la navaja se lanzó sobre Pidge, intentando darle un puñetazo. Pidge evadió varios golpes y le dio uno en el estómago, haciendo que el chico se arrodillase. El otro tipo se lanzó hacia la chica, intentando cortarla con la navaja, Pidge contuvo varias bromas internas ante eso, sostuvo la muñeca del tipo, para luego pegarlo a la pared y bloquear un posible golpe con el puño libre, torció su muñeca y quitó la navaja, manteniendola con la otra. Quizá Pidge se pasó un poco, porque el tipo comenzó a llorar. El primer tipo se abalanzó y tomó a Pidge por los hombros, intentando subirse a su espalda, Pidge se inclinó hacia el frente y lo hizo caer gracias a su peso, el proceso fue el mismo que el anterior, torció su muñeca, dislocandola.

Pidge sintió a su sentido arácnido activarse, para luego escuchar un golpe de metal. Giró la cabeza y vio al tipo que supuestamente estaba cubierto de telaraña en el suelo, Keith sostenía la tapa del bote de basura en sus manos.

— Dos a uno, creo que luego te pediré la revancha —comentó Keith mientras soltaba la tapa y recogía la navaja del tipo en el suelo, los otros lloraban en el suelo.

— Primero les contestas y luego pides más problemas, eres un caso —comentó Pidge burlándose, luego aventó las navajas a un cesto de basura, Keith la imitó.

— Bueno, no soy alguien que se quede tranquilo por mucho tiempo.

Pidge alzó una ceja, rodó los ojos al recordar que sus expresiones no eran notorias.

— Quizá debas hacer algo bueno, en lugar de atraer a las personas para cortarte o salvarte.

Keith se encogió de hombros.

— _"Siempre puedes confiar en tu amigo y vecino Spidey"_

Los músculos de Pidge se tensaron.

— ¿Q... Qué?

— Eso dice el anuncio, ¿No? — Keith apuntó hacia un cartel de la calle de enfrente, con esa frase grabada.

—Ah, si...

— ¿Porqué no acabas con los rumores? —cuestionó Keith acercándose.

— Creo que ya aclaré que no soy una amenaza, pero el director de ese estúpido periódico sigue y seguirá tirando basura, es mejor ignorarlo.

Keith sonrió.

— Me refiero al hecho de que eres una chica y no un chico.

Ahora agradecía que su sorpresa no se notaba.

— Si eso supones.

— Estoy seguro. Tu voz es aguda.

—Hay chicos con voz aguda, incluso yo podría decir que eres chica, ¿Que chico tiene rasgos tan bonitos?

Keith soltó otra risa y volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Spidey piensa que soy un chico bonito?

— No te quieras pasar de listo, sabes a que me refiero.

— Bien. Pero yo decía que eres chica por... eso —el dedo de Keith señaló el pecho de Pidge, haciendo que ella se girara y lanzara telaraña al techo— ¿Olvidaste las vendas?

Y Pidge supuso que el binder no sería necesario porque las patrullas nocturnas eran tranquilas.

— No digas nada y no localizaré a tus padres para delatarte.

Pidge subió con ayuda de la telaraña al techo, sintiendo su cara arder.

— ¡Espera! —la voz de Keith detuvo su caminata. Se lanzó de espaldas del techo y quedó de cabeza— Gracias por ayudarme.

— Siempre puedes confiar en tu amiga y vecina Spidey, ¿No? —intentó bromear. Keith estaba cerca. Demasiado.

La risa del chico le pareció lo más dulce del mundo.

Los ojos violetas la tenían colgando de cabeza, literalmente.

— ¿No te asusta todo esto? —la voz de Keith salió en un susurro, era un momento íntimo, y ninguno deseaba romperlo.

— Al principio —murmuró mirándolo fijamente— Pero tengo la certeza de que hay cosas que se deben proteger, los poderes no son una diversión, es una carga que estoy dispuesta a llevar y usar para el bien.

— Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, ¿Verdad? —Keith usó la frase de Sam y Pidge quiso llorar. Solo asintió levemente— Un hombre muy sabio me dijo eso.

Perdió un poco de la fuerza en sus brazos, Keith tomó sus mejillas con cuidado.

— No creo que...

— ¿Puedo? —cuestionó suavemente. La voluntad de Pidge flaqueó— No será por completo, confía en mí.

Pidge asintió y Keith siguió tocando sus mejillas, luego tanteó el inicio de la máscara y la bajó hasta el inicio de la nariz de Pidge.

Miró con atención los labios rosados y las pecas juguetonas de Pidge. Sonrió levemente y se acercó, deteniéndose a milímetros, pidiendo permiso a la heroína.

Pidge simplemente se dejó llevar y rompió la distancia, sintió los labios de Keith unirse a los suyos de forma inexperta.

Algo que no admitiría que anhelaba hace años, una explosión en su interior, la sangre acumulándose en su rostro, algo que desaparecía todas sus preocupaciones y la dejaba ser una adolescente normal enamorándose, nada de poderes, ladrones, villanos o dones, era Pidge disfrutando de su primer beso con el chico al que amaba.

Una sonrisa inconsciente se formó en las bocas de ambos cuando se separaron, para luego reír y comenzar otro beso.

Ambos estaban perdidos.

El sonido de una patrulla de policías a unas calles los detuvo.

Se separaron, Pidge aclaró su garganta mientras acomodaba su máscara y Keith sonrió inconteniblemente mientras hacia círculos en el suelo con la punta de su pie.

— Yo... Te acompañaría a casa para asegurarme de que no te meterás en problemas, pero... —Keith le sonrió de manera coqueta— Bueno, responsabilidades.

— Tranquila, tu debes patear traseros y yo hacer mi tarea de matemáticas.

Pidge sonrió y volvió a subir, pisó el techo del edificio y sintió un mareo, no estaba segura si por el beso o por estár mucho tiempo de cabeza.

Caminó embobada hasta encontrar la patrulla y ayudarlos a detener a un tipo que corría por las calles gritando que unos monstruos llamados Galras estaban por llegar.

Nuevamente volvió a la realidad.

— Ni idea. Quizá salió a la tienda o algo así. Suele comprar granizados pasadas las ocho.

Seguía preguntándose cual era el límite del poder embobador que tenían los ojos y cabello de Keith sobre ella.

La voz de la reportera en el televisor llamó su atención:  _"Cámara de Seven Eleven graba a Spidey besando a un civil"_


End file.
